Do That Titanic Thing
by torchicnoodlesoup
Summary: May and Brendan are on a boat heading to meet their friends when Brendan gets an idea. Hopefully neither of them die (spoilers: they don't). Short oneshot - Hoennshipping aka BrendanxMay


May hadn't been on a boat in a long time and she wasn't really sure why. It seemed like she spent most of her time on one when she was younger, traveling across regions with her family until they found a suitable place to live. It was only fitting that Brendan would be traveling by boat with her now, considering he was there when she started her journey in Hoenn, the first steady place her family has lived.

The boat itself wasn't large, but it was enough to ferry a few passengers over to Slateport City where Brendan and May planned to meet up with other friends of theirs. The front deck was relatively spacious with a few chairs to lounge out on and the fall weather was crisp with a clear blue sky. She could feel the cool air from the moving boat chilling her sun-kissed skin. It was uncommonly cool for autumn in Hoenn, but May thought that made it an uniquely beautiful day.

Turning to her friend, the girl let out a breath and smiled, pushing some of her auburn hair behind her ear to keep the wind from blowing it into her eyes. "So, are you excited?"

Brendan was focusing on the ocean past the front deck, his arms resting upon the side's bars. He looked abnormally pensive today, his gray eyes a wash of thoughts and his dark hair freely blowing around. She was sure it was a relief from that favorite hat of his as it always looked a little too warm to wear. Hearing her voice, he quickly rotated his head her direction and cocked his eyebrow up as if the answer was obvious. "Tch, yeah! It's been a while since we've gotten to hang out with everyone like this!"

"It has, hasn't it? I can't believe we managed to pull together a beach house for the week! It's going to be so much fun! …Hopefully Wally doesn't mind that it's actually close to the beach though," rubbing the back of her neck at the thought, May let out a nervous chuckle. Although Wally's health seemed to be improving, she couldn't help being concerned for him.

Simply shrugging his shoulders, Brendan turned his head back to the ocean, "Aah, he'll be fine."

The blue-eyed brunette girl stared at her friend for a moment. His mind seemed to be occupied with something else today. Resting her arms on the edge next to him, May nudged his arm. It felt a bit warmer than her own and she wondered how he managed to stay so warm in weather like this. "What'sup, Bren? 'Something on your mind?"

Lips forming a subtle purse, Brendan rolled his eyes to look at her and his lips grew into a smile. What started with a brief silence of him looking at her, soon turned into a reply, "It's nothing–HEY, but doesn't the bow look pretty neat?" He changed the subject fast with a snap of his fingers before pointing to the front tip of the boat. Unsure why he did this, she gave him a slow nod to appease him. She wasn't really impressed with it at all. "Aww, come on, with a bow like that, someone could totally do that Titanic scene!"

Arching her neck back, she peered over to take a better look at the bow. She turned back to Brendan with a grin, "You wanna do it?" she shook his shoulder with her hand, "Come on!"

She pushed off the bar and skipped over to the front of the boat, Brendan soon following. Letting out a low whistle, Brendan shrugged, looking pretty happy with her reaction, "Okay, but I don't know if I trust you to hold me up on there like Leo!"

"Oh, you're funny," she winked jokingly before propping up a foot onto one of the bars to prepare herself. Honestly, she would probably drop him if she tried to hold him up like that.

"What, I thought that's what you were suggesting!" With a chuckle, Brendan beamed at her. As he grew closer, he hesitated, his grin fading slightly as a thought seemed to strike him. What was wrong with him today? Taking in a breath, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around May. His fingers slid along her arms before grasping them. He laid his head on the bend of her neck and shoulder, and in an uncharacteristically gentle whisper he said, "Are you ready?"

May inhaled, feeling her face heating up, the warmth of his body pressing against the back of her. With a clear of her throat, she nodded confidently, "Go for it."

In a few swift movements, the dark-haired boy brought them up and May found herself being held at the very tip of the ship. It was a little frightening at first, but after a moment, she found it exhilarating. The cool air rushed around her, whipping her hair behind her as the the ocean spray kissed her face. Between the feeling of being so far above the ocean and the warmth of the boy holding her, it felt amazing. She found herself sinking into his body as she let out a laugh, turning her head slightly in an attempt to look at Brendan. "This is really cool!" she tried to speak above the crashing waves of the ocean against the ship.

"Yeah, isn't it?" he nestled his chin on the crook of her neck. There was a twinkle in his eye as he saw the wonder on her face. "I knew this was a good idea when it came to mind. WAIT-we should sing the song too, right? It's only fitting."

Feeling Brendan's chest inflate with air behind her, she knew he was about to burst out in song. Oh boy, here we go. With a goofy grin, she decided to join him. " _NEEEEAAARR, FAAAR, WHERE EEEEVEERRR YOU AAAaaAAaARE-_ " Both with an attempted riff, they managed to get themselves out of sync. Singing eventually turned into a laugh, and then into a tender smile and gaze to the ocean waves. May thought this whole thing was stupidly generic and wonderful. It suited them.

After a few more seconds of enjoying the wind blowing through their hair, they decided to get down. Brendan posed to help her hop off, lending her one of his hands. The expression on his face looked soft and his hair looked a mess. The moment would have been perfect, but this being May, she managed to catch her foot on the bar and stumble forward. With a gasp, she caught her hand on his forearm to support herself. She looked up and winced, giving him her typical nervous laugh. "Oopsie, heheh.."

As she steadied, Brendan held his arm tense so she could put her weight on it. She could see that his eyes were busy with thought. It was unusual for him to stay this silent. May half-expected him to taunt about her being so clumsy. Instead, Brendan tugged his arm toward himself and leaned down, skillfully brushing his lips against hers.

Eyes widening and taken off guard, May stood stiffly as her face turned beet red. Slowly leaning back, Brendan appeared almost just as flustered and surprised, probably not knowing he had it in him to make a move like that on his long-time friend. "I'm…" he started, folding his lips inward and averting his gaze off of May. Words seemed to be hanging on the tip on his tongue, but without saying a single one of them, he groaned, clapped his hand over his mouth, and began to walk off head down and red-faced.

May quickly caught his shoulder before he could walk any further. His gait slowed as he shifted his gray eyes back to her and saw that with a tilted head, there was a smile perched on the lips he had just kissed. Brendan's face lit up and he pulled her into an embrace.

"I didn't want to leave this boat without you…-Well, not in a morbid way in like a-"

May whacked him playfully to shush and he let out a _oof!_ and a chuckle. Leaning her head against his chest, she held his torso close to hers, "You're such a goofball..." With a happy exhale, she looked back up to him and then furrowed her brows slightly, "Wait, how much longer until the boat docks in Slateport?"

He paused, "A couple'of hours… I just really wanted to do the Titanic thing."


End file.
